Naruto: A New Destiny Redone
by Sarudaime
Summary: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki did not die in the attack of the Kyuubi, due to the sacrifice of the Sandaime.


Three young shinobi were in grave danger as they were escaping from a cavern that was collapsing around them. There was one in black, with silver hair spiked up, a mask up to his nose, and bandages over his left eye, this one was hit by a small stone in his left eye blind-spot. Just before he hit the ground the thirteen year old boy caught himself and managed to get out of the way of a boulder that fell upon the same location just moments later.

The team then seemed to be in a place of safety and the one with goggles, black hair, and in a blue outfit with orange on it and a red and white fan on the back said to the cycloptic one, "Whew, that was a close one Kakashi-kun, lucky you were able to catch yourself or I would have had to save your ass."

"You know Obito-kun, I believe you would. But it might have been you under those rocks," Kakashi said sadly.

It was at this time the only female, whom had brown hair and two purple rectangles on her cheeks said, "Guys, lets have this conversation later."

Obito smiled at his two teammates and said, "Rin-chan is right lets get out of here."

As Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin left the cavern trough a hole in the ceiling they were greeted by the face of the Iwa-nin that started the collapse in the first place.

"Well looks like the little brats managed to get out alive. All that means to me is I get to have a little more fun with you guys," the shinobi said while chuckling a little.

"Obito-kun, I think I could use your help with this one," the silver haired boy said.

Obito smirked and said, "Really? I was about to say the same thing to you. Rin-chan, stay back."

At that both took of running, Kakashi to the left with a blade that was glowing white and Obito to the right with a kunai, towards the enemy. Once the two reached striking distance their enemy released two hidden blades from his arms and struck at the younger shinobi.

Obito managed to dodge the attack completely, but due to Kakashi's eye problem he received a deep cut to the left shoulder. The Iwa ninja took advantage of Kakashi's distraction and sent a strong kick to his head, knocking him away. The enemy shinobi then swept Obito's legs out from under him and pinned him to the ground with his other foot. Rin started to run towards him, but was to far away and would not make it in time.

The man smiled and said, "Okay brat any last words before I kill you and your team."

Obito just looked at him and smirked. The enemy shinobi was aggravated by that smile and as he was about to deliver the killing-blow he felt an excruciating pain from his chest and tasted blood in his mouth. He looked down and noticed a white glowing blade sticking out of his chest.

"Actually I do," Kakashi's voice came from behind, whispering in his ear, "If your going to fight two people, make sure that the one of them is completely knocked-out before you stop paying any attention to them."

Kakashi drew the _Hakkou Chakura To _(White Light Chakra Saber) from the man and wiped the blood off as the man sunk to the floor.

"Ugh," the man grunted in pain.

Kakashi looked at him and said, "Don't worry, its fatal. It will kill you in a few seconds, so you won't have to deal with too much pain."

Rin finally made it to them and said, "There are probably reinforcements coming we need to get out of here."

The problem was the three were a little late in defeating their enemy because the reinforcement just arrived. They were extremely outnumbered and with no chance of escape without casualty on their side.

Kakashi steeled his resolve and said, "Rin-chan, Obito-kun get out of here I'll hold them off while you escape, even if I die."

The enemy shinobi jumped towards the group and Kakashi threw the special kunai his sensei gave, along with others, to him in the hopes that one of them would strike some of them. If it did it didn't do much because he still started to see black.

'_Have I died?'_ Kakashi asked himself.

As he opened his eyes he saw the starlight lit sky. A man with long spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a standard Jounin outfit said, "Oh looks like you're awake now."

"Sensei? H-how?" Kakashi asked confused.

Minato Namikaze smiled, held up the kunai he gave to his student and said, "The markings were to track it hen it goes into flight and then I use my _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) to get to your location. I took down the enemy shinobi."

Kakashi suddenly realized something and frantically asked, "Sensei, what about Rin-chan and Obito-kun? Are they alright?"

"Yes. I'm glad I managed to make it in time. Rin-chan patched up your shoulder. They told me everything Kakashi-kun, I must say that I am proud of both you and Obito-kun. You two really showed the true meaning of the Will of Fire," Minato replied.

Kakashi looked at his arm noticing it was healed up and then frowned under his mask, He looked up at his sensei and said, "You shouldn't be proud of me. I didn't agree to go in the first place. I was ready to just abandon Rin-chan, just for the sake of the mission. Minato-sensei, I am far worse than trash."

It was Minato's turn to frown, "Kakashi-kun, that part doesn't matter. You aren't worse than trash. Did you go in the end? Yes, you did go. In the process saving Obito-kun and Rin-chan."

Obito came over at this time and noticed Kakashi was up. He smiled broadly and said, "Kakashi-kun you're awake! Man do I owe you saving me not once, but twice. Enough of that for now though, we got a bridge to destroy."

After completing their mission they went on their way, back to Konoha.

-Hokage's Office, A Few Days Later-

The middle-aged Hokage looked on in pride at Team Minato as he read the mission report.

"I am proud of all of you, especially you, Uchiha-san," The leader of the village said kindly.

He then continued, "Not only did you manage to complete you're mission you did so without the loss of any members. This mission is the first of the major Konoha attacks and it was done valiantly. Obito Uchiha for you brave and honorable actions I have decided to promote you to Tokubetsu Jounin."

Obito was stunned. He had absolutely no idea that this was coming and it showed. He did manage to pull himself together after everyone congratulated him and the Sandaime dismissed him. He remembered he had something to tell Kakashi.

He caught up to the silver-haired Jounin and said, "Yo, One-eye!"

Kakashi looked over not even annoyed in the least bit and lazily said, "Hmmm?"

Obito blinked a few times and knew it was going to take some time to get used to Kakashi's more relaxed form.

"Anyway, I told you before, I owe you one. How would you like a Sharingan eye?" Obito questioned.

Kakashi's eye widened at that and he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My cousin, he's in a coma and its irreversible. I talked to his parents, well more like fought with them tooth and nail to let me use his Sharingan eye to give to you. It took almost a full day of fighting, but they relented. Good thing too, I would have continued as long as it took," Obito explained.

"A-are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Positive, plus I never did get you a gift for becoming Jounin did I?" Obito answered with a wide grin.

And with that Kakashi obtained the legendary Sharingan.

-One Year Later-

The carnage the beast was creating was terrible. The pure malice the Kyuubi was thick in the air. Minato was paying his respect to those currently trying to hold that force of nature at bay. He had already knew he was going to have to die to defeat this monster, but the sacrifice was not his alone.

"Minato-sensei, you can't do this! You have a wife and you son is almost born. They'll need you. The entire village will need you. DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF," Obito screamed.

Kakashi was void of the lazy look he seemed to develop, "Hokage-sama I must agree with Obito-kun.

Obito took a small moment and had a smug look on his face, which dropped once Kakashi added, "No matter how much I hate that and probably always will."

"Hokage-sama, this is not a good idea. There has to be another way," Rin reasoned.

"I'm sorry to all of you. This is the way that it has to be. I know my son, my wife, and this village needs me, but you have the timeframe wrong. They need me to do this now. My duty is to protect this village and I'm going to do it. I feel bad about leaving everybody behind, but this way I don't have to take them with me," Minato said sadly, with a sense of duty.

He then left off to say his goodbyes to the woman he loved the most and the son he would never know. His students and another had a different plan for him however. Hiruzen Sarutobi walked out of the shadows and looked towards the former students of the current Hokage.

"Sarutobi-sama, are you sure you want to do this? The results will be your death," Rin stated.

The former Hokage said, "I know the consequence Minato-kun gave me the jutsu to label it a kinjutsu, and I did, but I learned what it did first.I have lived a full life and have at least got to know my children a little. Minato-kun thinks he has done one, but he is wrong in this thought. Besides the village needs a strong leader after this is over and done with. Lets help Kushina-chan get to that wedding she deserves. Now I trust we all remember the plan?"

At this statement there were five eyes on Obito, whom screamed, "WHAT? I KNOW THE PLAN I CAME UP WITH THE PLAN!"

-Konoha Hospital-

The golden-haired Hokage made his way into his wife's room and looked at her and wished he didn't have to leave his beautiful wife and his son, whom he would never get to know.

"Kushina-chan, I already told you what I'm going to be doing and that Naruto-kun's going to be the host. And you are being supportive of it, but by doing this I will…" Minato started.

"Be coming back alive. After that you and I are going to get married and you'll take my clan name," Kushina said forcefully.

Minato loved that about her and said, "Yes, because you're from a big, important clan from Uzu no Sato. I would love to get married if…"

Once again Kushina interrupted him by saying, "Not if, but when you come back."

Minato nodded half-heartily and left with tears running down his face, knowing that he would have to leave his love behind.

-Kyuubi Attack-

Minato was hurrying himself through the preparations for the sealing process. He was nearly done and would soon be doing the sealing itself. It was then that his students and his predecessor arrived on the back of Gamabunta.

Minato looked at them in shock and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Obito was the one that answered, "Sensei we wanted to be with you in your final hour."

"Well you're pretty late for the hour. I've done everything, but the sealing. It'll be more like my final minutes, maybe even minute," the blue-eyed father said.

Sarutobi looked at Minato and said, "You've done a good job with this until now, but I must take over. Everybody NOW!"

Kakashi and a dog came rushing towards Minato. Minato jumped out of the way only to be put in the path of one of Obito's fire jutsus. Minato managed to move once again, but was then struck by Rin into a human-sized monkey, whom held onto him tightly.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING? I NEED TO SEAL THE KYUUBI!" Minato roared.

The monkey seemed to be the one most inclined to answer, "Sarutobi-sama knows of the sealing method you are using and is preforming it himself."

Minato was shocked, to say the least. He wondered how the former Hokage knew the seal and he remembered that he gave a copy of the technique to him in order to make it forbidden.

The former Hokage took a deep breath and started to form the necessary hand seals.

"_Shiki Fuujin _(Dead Demon Consuming Seal)."

The demon was then sealed and Sarutobi fell. For a second there was absolute silence, then there were cries of joy as the demon was stopped. Minato was released when the monkey vanished, leaving behind a scroll. He then realized he would see Kushina and Naruto again. He started to cry and had a smile on his face

'_Thank you.'_

Later the village went between celebrating the defeat of the beast, mourning the loss of a hero, from both the past and now the present, and celebrating the marriage of the current Hokage.

The Hokage got everybody in the village into one place for an announcement. He showed the young baby Naruto, whom had his father's hair and eyes, but his mother's facial structure.

Minato said, "This baby is Uzumaki Naruto, my son. He is also the reason that we are all still alive. He is the container of the Kyuubi. Held by a seal of my own creation and captured by the Sandaime making the sacrifice that I was going to make until he stopped me. All of that would have been useless without Naruto-kun here. This baby is the hero of the village and I expect him to be treated as such."


End file.
